


Szklana granica

by xLasair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, M/M, Post-War
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLasair/pseuds/xLasair
Summary: Tłumaczenie pierwotnie opublikowane w 2010 roku na forum drarry.pl za zgodą autorki.Zbetowane przez Aribeth.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wall of Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/504974) by [waterbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird/pseuds/waterbird). 



**I**

 

 

Stojąc przed bramą Azkabanu, Draco Malfoy uniósł dłoń do twarzy, chroniąc oczy przed rozproszonym, porannym światłem.

Nieopodal, na brązowo-zielonych morskich falach chybotała się stara łódź, obok której stał ogorzały  mężczyzna w podeszłym wieku. Czekał. Gdy Draco ruszył w jego stronę wzdłuż skalistego wybrzeża, starzec odwrócił się i wszedł na pokład. On uczynił to samo, chwiejąc się lekko, gdy łódka opadła w wodę pod wpływem masy jego ciała. Usadowił się na wolnej ławce, twarzą do towarzysza podróży. Starzec bez słowa czy choćby najmniejszego spojrzenia na pasażera zastukał dwukrotnie w bok łodzi, która wypłynęła w morze.

Niedługo potem przebili się przez chłodną mgłę więziennej wyspy, wypływając na błękitne niebo i majaczące na horyzoncie słońce. Draco stwierdził, że wokół łodzi musi być nałożony jakiś osłaniający czar, ponieważ nie czuł powiewu morskiej bryzy. Stopniowo jego oczy przywykły do jasnego światła, ale nawet po kilku godzinach nie było ono w stanie sprawić, by chłód w jego kościach zniknął.

W oddali pojawiły się łagodne wzgórza stałego lądu, a zza horyzontu zdążyło wyłonić się słońce. W miarę gdy zbliżali się do brzegu, zauważył, że wzgórza były tak naprawdę ostrym, niezachęcającym do odwiedzin klifem, a to, co uznał za małą wioskę, okazało się niczym więcej jak szeregiem dawno wyludnionych, zrujnowanych chat. Nad drzwiami wejściowymi wisiały luźno wyblakłe szyldy, będące wskazówkami dla niegdysiejszych turystów — stary sklep ze sprzętem wędkarskim, smażalnia ryb, lodziarnia. Bliżej plaży stały pozostałości dawnej karuzeli, która przeistoczyła się w kupę metalu bez rumaków, sterczącą ze spróchniałej, drewnianej platformy.

Starzec zacumował sprawnie łódź i, utkwiwszy spojrzenie w blondynie, czekał. Draco wyszedł z łódki, a mężczyzna w milczeniu odepchnął ją od lądu, by niedługo potem zamienić się w ciemny punkt na wodzie.

Rozejrzał się. Strażnik poinformował go, że zostanie przetransportowany do punktu aportacji, ale Draco nie sądził, że to miejsce będzie aż tak posępne. Z drugiej jednak strony, to było przecież specjalnością Azkabanu.

Z szat wyjął różdżkę, w którą wyposażono go dzisiejszego poranka. Wszyscy więźniowie otrzymywali jednakowe tuż przed uwolnieniem: osiem cali, sosna, korzeń z włosa trolla, tak lekkie i cienkie, iż Draco był pewien, że jakiekolwiek zaklęcie bądź silniejsza moc magiczna zamieni ją w drzazgi. To jednak nieistotne, bo nieważne, ile energii włożyłby w rzucenie zaklęcia, różdżka mogłaby wykonać tylko te podstawowe z poziomu sumów lub dotyczące podróży do miejsc w obrębie Wielkiej Brytanii, które zostały wyznaczone przez Ministerstwo.

Podniósł różdżkę i rzucił na ziemię niewerbalne Wingardium Leviosa, a wtedy w powietrze uniosła się garść szarych kamieni i odłamków muszelek. Skierował je w kierunku morza, odliczył do dziesięciu, po czym upuścił z pluskiem do wody.

To pierwsze od trzech lat zaklęcie, jakiego użył, i było ono kompletnie bezużyteczne. Rzucił różdżkę na ziemię.

— Wspaniale — wymamrotał, kopiąc ziemię, wywołując tym samym deszcz kamieni i piasku. — Zajebiście! — Woda uderzyła o brzeg, zagłuszając jego słowa. Odwrócił się w kierunku budek z wyblakłymi szyldami, złuszczoną farbą na drzwiach i wybitą szybą.  Nienawidził ich. Nienawidził… wszystkiego. Obdarzył drzwi solidnym kopniakiem, potem jeszcze jednym i jeszcze, dopóki stopa nie zaczęła pulsować z bólu. — Dosyć tego! — krzyknął na kawałek drewna, ale szum fal wciąż tłumił słowa, połykał je w niemej naganie, odmawiając utrzymania ich ponad powierzchnią lądu i wody.

Oparł się ciężko o ścianę chaty, a jego szybki oddech z bólem wydobywał się z piersi. Drżące nogi ugięły się pod nim i opadł na ziemię. Zamknął oczy. Wyobraził sobie palce głaszczące go po włosach, cichy głos, pocieszające obietnice matki. W ostatnim roku wojny zwykła szeptać do niego, gdy byli sami, a ona była pewna, że nikt ich nie usłyszy. Malfoy Manor wyglądało wtedy tak, jakby znów było w ich posiadaniu. „Byłeś taki dzielny, kochanie”, mówiła. „Po prostu bądź dzielny jeszcze trochę. To niedługo się skończy, a wtedy wszystko będzie dobrze.”

Kłamała, oczywiście. Zapewne dlatego, by go chronić, a być może i po to, by przekonać samą siebie. Mimo wszystko wciąż były to kłamstwa. I gdzie ich to zaprowadziło?

Chwilę potem jego oddech uspokoił się, a ból w stopie zelżał. Podszedł do brzegu, przykucnął i ochlapał twarz wodą. Zlizał krople z warg, zapominając, że woda jest słona.  Za bardzo chciało mu się pić. Jego nowa różdżka leżała pomiędzy kamieniami i kępą poskręcanych wodorostów. Wytarł ją rękawem, a potem podniósł do ust i wypowiedział proste zaklęcie. Z końca różdżki wytrysnęła woda, co prawda letnia, jak ta w szklance pozostawionej zbyt długo na słońcu, ale przynajmniej nie smakowała jak mieszanka metalu i starych pomyj. Napił się, po czym ponownie rozejrzał dookoła.

Nie mógł zostać cały dzień na tej odludnej, nawiedzanej przez stada komarów plaży, w pieprzonym środku cholernej nicości. Miał kilka opcji. Mógł aportować się do ministerstwa bądź do Szpitala św. Munga, ale nie miał najmniejszej ochoty postawić nogi w pierwszym miejscu, a już na pewno nie był gotów na to drugie.

Mógłby też przenieść się do domu, gdyby tylko ciągle istniało miejsce takie jak dom. Wszystkie dobra rezydencji Malfoyów znajdowały się teraz podobno w jakimś magazynie, a przynajmniej te, które nie przepadły w seriach perfekcyjnie przeprowadzonych powojennych procesów o odszkodowania. Ani jedna rodzina śmierciożerców nie pozostała nietknięta, nikt nie stawał w ich obronie, a na pewno żadna z nich nie została pozbawiona majątku w takim stopniu jak Malfoyowie. Dzięki Bogu, że Narcyza została oczyszczona z zarzutów za pomoc Potterowi w wygraniu wojny.

Ministerstwo zezwoliło na deportację w trzy szczególne miejsca, takie jak dom przyjaciół czy krewnych, ale gdy strażnik, który nadzorował jego zwolnienie, wręczył mu dokumenty do wypełnienia, zwyczajnie oddał mu je z powrotem, pozostawiając puste.

— Jesteś tego pewien? — zapytał, na co Draco przytaknął. Goyle, po swoim zdecydowanie udanym przesłuchaniu w bardziej odpowiednim czasie, wyjechał do Ameryki i od tamtej pory Draco o nim nie słyszał. Nie przyjaźnił się z żadnym z byłych Ślizgonów, żaden z nich nie był mu też winien przysługi. Poza tym, wątpił w to, by on i jego były towarzysz z celi mieli ze sobą coś wspólnego na wolności, a jedyna osoba, która odwiedzała go w czasie całego pobytu w Azkabanie, przestała to robić dawno temu. Strażnik wzruszył ramionami. — Przebierz się. To przyspieszy proces zwolnienia. — Podstemplował formularz. Czerwone, wilgotne litery układały się w słowo „ZAAKCEPTOWANE”.

 

Draco przeszedł całą długość skalistego wybrzeża, po czym wrócił do punktu wyjścia. Minęło sporo czasu, odkąd ostatni raz się deportował i uznał, że mądrze byłoby to najpierw przećwiczyć, na co zresztą zezwalało ministerstwo. Skupił się na najbliższym skalnym wzgórzu. Dążenie, Determinacja… Gdy nie mógł przypomnieć sobie trzeciego wyrazu na „D”, odrzucił skupienie i spróbował polegać na intuicji. Zamknął oczy, w myślach przywołał obraz samego siebie na klifie, a potem się obrócił. Kilka sekund później chwiał się na krawędzi skalistego urwiska, porośniętego szorstką trawą i wrzosem. Przez długą chwilę wpatrywał się w wyszczerbione skały tuż pod nim i uderzające o nie dzikie, spienione fale.

Przez trzy długie lata Draco czekał na ten moment. Czasem myśl o tej chwili była jedyną, która powstrzymywała go od udawania choroby bądź błagania azkabańskiego uzdrowiciela o jedną z tych czarnych pigułek, o których kiedyś słyszał. Teraz jednak wolność jawiła się niczym szaty w złym rozmiarze. Zbyt luźne ubrania były czymś, co trzeba zwęzić, zmienić, a potem zwęzić ponownie, by w końcu pasowały idealnie.

Draco chciał, by wszystko pasowało idealnie.

Zamknął oczy, obrócił się i skierował myśli w jedyne miejsce, jakie mu pozostało.

 

Sklepy na Pokątnej wyglądały niemal tak, jak pamiętał, mimo że lodziarnia pana Fortescue była teraz elegancką, francuską knajpą, a Esy i Floresy oraz kilka innych sklepów zmieniły swą lokalizację, przenosząc się do nowych, specjalnie do tego celu wzniesionych budynków, które pozbawione zostały jednak dawnego, osobliwego charakteru. Nad sklepem z różdżkami wciąż wisiał szyld z nazwiskiem Ollivandera, choć wiedział, że ten zmarł zaraz po wojnie — tydzień po tym, gdy Narcyzę oczyszczono z zarzutów i kilka dni przez jego własnym przesłuchaniem. Draco myślał jednak, że dzięki jego śmierci zyskał przewagę — im mniej wyszłoby na jaw z tego, co działo się w lochach rezydencji, tym lepiej dla niego.

Potem Rudolfus Lestrange i kilku innych śmierciożerców, którzy wciąż przebywali na wolności, zrównali z ziemią połowę ulicy Pokątnej, zabijając przy tym ówczesnego Ministra Magii i niemal dostając w swoje łapy Pottera. Atak wywołał takie oburzenie, że Wizengamot przyspieszył postępowania w sprawie wyroków dziesiątków podejrzanych, chcąc udowodnić, że robi coś, by utrzymać w ryzach cały magiczny świat.

Nie powstrzymała ich nawet publiczna, ostra krytyka Pottera, skierowana przeciwko działaniom ministerstwa, opublikowana równocześnie w „Proroku Codziennym” i „Żonglerze”. Gdy bohater czarodziejskiego świata leżał w św. Mungu, będąc w trakcie odtwarzania połowy swoich kości, Draco został zesłany do Azkabanu.

Przynajmniej jego matka była wolna. W zasadzie był za to wdzięczny.

 

Goblin, który towarzyszył mu u Gringotta, wydawał się być profesjonalistą, ale mimo to Draco podejrzewał, że specjalnie kierował wózkiem z taką lekkomyślnością, na jaką nigdy nie zdobyłby się, gdyby pasażerem był jego ojciec. Kiedyś Lucjusz wymagał respektu i strachu, a rodzinna krypta opiewała w błyszczące stosy monet i zjawiskowe, rodowe pamiątki. Teraz siedział za kratami, a skrytka zamieniła się w bezużyteczny grobowiec. Szurając nogami, Draco wzbijał w powietrze tumany kurzu, a dźwięk kroków odbijał się od nagich ścian. Z pozostałej, małej sterty zabrał pełną garść galeonów i wyminął czekającą na niego eskortę.

 

Wynajął pokój w Dziurawym Kotle, ignorując spojrzenie na twarzy Toma, który powiedział mu, że trzyma się lepiej, niż na to zasługuje. Pogarda gospodarza osłabła, gdy Draco zaoferował zapłatę z góry za cały tydzień.

— Normalnie bym tego nie wziął… — zaczął z oczami wlepionymi w ścianę za blondynem  — ale patrząc na to, jak… cóż… — Słowa rozpłynęły się w niezręcznej ciszy, którą Draco przełamał porozumiewawczym spojrzeniem. Pulchne palce Toma zacisnęły się na monetach.

Z wąskiego okna swojego pokoju na poddaszu Draco obserwował budzącą się do życia ulicę Pokątną. Sklepowa brama otwarła się z trzaskiem, gdy na brukowaną ulicę wjechał wagon dostawowy, obciążony nowymi, lśniącymi kociołkami. W drzwiach sklepu Madame Malkin zadzwonił dzwonek, gdy kobieta w zaawansowanej ciąży, ubrana w błękitne szaty z kapturem, otworzyła je i weszła do środka. Jakiś chłopiec potrząsał w powietrzu gazetą.

— Prorok! Zakup najświeższe wydanie! — krzyczał. — Jeszcze więcej śmierciożerców uwolnionych z Azkabanu! Minister Magii odmawia odejścia ze stanowiska! Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów świętują piątą rocznicę na Pokątnej! Dwa produkty w cenie jednego, tylko dziś! Dwa w cenie jednego w Magicznych Dowcipach Weasleyów! Najświeższe wydanie!

Zamknąwszy okiennice i okno, oparł czoło o pociemniałe teraz szkło, czekając, aż z przełyku zniknie kwaśny posmak. Położył się na posłaniu, nie zawracając sobie głowy zdjęciem płaszcza ani butów. Spał bez przerwy przez czternaście godzin. Nie śnił.

 

 

**II**

 

 

Strażnik oznajmił, że przez pierwszy miesiąc nikt nie będzie mógł go odwiedzać. Nazwał to „uproszczoną asymilacją”, ale Draco wiedział, jak było naprawdę: to jeszcze jeden niezbędny krok na drodze ku niechybnemu zatraceniu. Po tym okresie godzina wizyt wyznaczona będzie na pierwszy wtorek miesiąca. Za siedem tygodni. Pod koniec pierwszego dnia brzmiało to jak wieczność.

— To i tak lepiej niż wcześniej — odpowiedział mu jego towarzysz z celi, gdy Draco narzekał na długi okres oczekiwania. — Jak po raz pierwszy tu wylądowałem, w ogóle nie pozwalali na wizyty. A potem trafili tu ludzie Sam-Wiesz-Kogo i znów dostałem Imperiusem od tej szalonej suki. Niezły pech, co?

— Taa… — odpowiedział Draco, starając się znaleźć wygodną pozycję na wąskiej pryczy piętrowego łóżka. — Chyba nie miałeś łatwego życia.

Jego towarzysz wciąż do niego mówił, mimo że strażnik zgasił już światła i rzucił przez więzienne kraty krótkie ostrzeżenie o zachowaniu ciszy.

— No wiesz, na pewno nie było łatwo — zgodził się. — Ale teraz jest lepiej, jak mówiłem. Traktują wszystkich bardziej jak ludzi — zniżył głos. — Niedługo stąd wychodzę. Wiesz, znam osobiście ‘Arry’ego Pottera. — Oczy Draco momentalnie otwarły się i zajaśniały w mroku celi. — Woziłem go kiedyś Błędnym Rycerzem. Wie, że nie miałem wyboru, gdy przyszli po mnie śmierciożercy. Nie jak… — urwał nagle. — W każdym razie, rozmawialiśmy. Powiedział, że zobaczy, co może dla mnie zrobić. Oczywiście to było przed całym tym zamieszaniem z Pokątną, ale jestem pewien, że jeśli ‘Arry Potter mówi, że coś zrobi, to zrobi. Wiesz, co mam na myśli?

— Tak — wymamrotał, odwracając się do ściany. „Co byśmy poczęli bez Pottera?”, pomyślał. Pytanie wisiało w ciężkim, wilgotnym powietrzu jeszcze długi czas po tym, jak Stan Shunpike zaczął głośno chrapać, a przez mrok nocy z sąsiednich celi przedzierały się inne głosy, którymi Draco nie zawracał sobie głowy.

Po uwadze Stana na temat Pottera pomyślał, że mądrze byłoby przymknąć oko na to, co mówi, ale po zastanowieniu zmienił zdanie, stwierdziwszy, że może to być użyteczna informacja.

Shunpike nauczył Draco kilku przydatnych trików, dzięki którym łatwiej było mu się poruszać po ich części więzienia i zasugerował, że jeśli miałby wybór pomiędzy pracą w pralni, gdzie sam pracował, a pracą na stołówce, wybrałby to drugie, bo mimo że w obu miejscach jest ciepło, w pralni były szczury. Na podstawie własnych doświadczeń wyjaśniał mu, co można zjeść bezpiecznie w stołówce, a co na pewno nie będzie dawać mu spokoju przez resztę dnia.

— Nie bierz niczego z fasolą — poradził, gdy pewnego popołudnia, kilka dni po przyjeździe Draco dołączyli do kolejki po obiad. — A to — powiedział, wskazując tacę z włóknistym, szarym mięsem i sosem do pieczeni — właściwie nie jest tak złe, jak wygląda. — Skinął głową do kucharki, a żołądkiem Draco szarpnął skurcz na widok chochli obrzydliwej substancji, którą kobieta polewała posiłek. — Puree jest dobre, jeśli nie dodają do niego za dużo wody — kontynuował Shunpike, a na jego talerzu wylądował spory kopiec żółtawych ziemniaków. — Ale na twoim miejscu zrezygnowałbym z warzyw. Kiedyś wyciągnąłem z brokuł robaka wielkości kutasa goblina.

Draco nie chciał znać okoliczności, w których Stan miał możliwość tak intymnego zaznajomienia się z goblinem, więc nie pytał dalej. Gdy kucharka odwróciła do niego nachmurzoną twarz, zawahał się tylko przez moment, zanim powiedział:

— To samo co on.

 

Pory posiłków należały do momentów, w którym Shunpike podpowiadał mu, z kim rozmawiać, kogo unikać i kto spośród więźniów był zbyt nieprzewidywalny, by się z nim zadawać. Nie, żeby w Azkabanie istniało wiele okazji do nawiązywania kontaktów. Poza dwudziestoma minutami, przeznaczonymi kolejno na śniadania, obiady i kolacje, więźniowie musieli pracować przez osiem godzin dziennie i siedzieć cicho. Stan Shunpike był jedyną osobą, która w ogóle z nim rozmawiała.

Rzucając ukradkowe spojrzenie w stronę stołu, przy którym siedziało kilku potężnych mężczyzn, a których Draco wcześniej nie widział, Shunpike wymienił cicho ich nazwiska:

— Adams, Carlyle, Hicks, MacKay. Gang z Southwark[1]. Banda narwańców, a szczególnie MacKay. Opuścili aleję Vauxhall umazani pozostałościami po parze biednych, mugolskich ciotek. Ale mają dobre stosunki z kilkoma starymi strażnikami, więc są pewni swoich… specjalnych przywilejów. Jeśli ktoś zniknie w środku nocy, to zazwyczaj znaczy, że chłopaki urządzają sobie zabawę. — Shunpike wrzucił sobie do ust kolejną porcję ziemniaków, a uwaga Draco skupiła się na siedzącym nieopodal mężczyźnie, który przyłapał go na obserwacji. Natychmiast pochylił głowę i wbił wzrok w jedną z leżących przed nim tac z posiłkiem. Przełknął kilka kęsów, ale jego apetyt gdzieś się ulotnił.

Ich rozmowa zanikła, gdy Shunpike zaczął jeść, a Draco bawił się zawartością talerza. Nad sąsiednimi stołami unosiły się fragmenty rozmów, ale w większości pomieszczenie wypełnione było pobrzękiwaniem widelców i łyżek.

Nagle, w momencie gdy Draco wyjmował długi, kręcony, czarny włos ze swojego puree, stołówkę wypełnił wściekły dźwięk metalu uderzającego o metal i otwarły się ciężkie, stalowe drzwi. Przez pokój przetoczyła się fala protestu. Do końca obiadu wciąż pozostawało jeszcze osiem minut, a nikt nie lubił skracania przerwy.

Wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w kierunku drzwi. Potem zapadła cisza. W wejściu do bufetu stała szóstka aurorów w służbowych uniformach.

Z głośnym brzękiem widelec Shunpike’a upadł na podłogę. W mgnieniu oka znalazł się na nogach.

— ‘Arry! — zawołał. Jego ręka gwałtownie uniosła się w powietrze. — ‘Arry! — Wspiął się na krzesło i przedstawił gościa zebranym: — To jest ‘Arry Potter!

Atmosfera panująca w pomieszczeniu natychmiast się zmieniła. Niezadowolenie przeistoczyło się w entuzjazm i gdy w stołówce wybuchł aplauz, Draco go zobaczył. Potter. Stał ukryty za grupką aurorów i wyglądał jak ktoś, kto szuka uprzejmego słowa, którym podziękowałby za nietrafiony urodzinowy prezent. Nikt jednak nie zdawał się tego zauważać — każdy, nawet gang z Southwark, śmiał się tak głośno, na ile pozwalały płuca. Wyli, krzyczeli i gwizdali przez palce. Ktoś zaczął wystukiwać rytm na dwa o jeden ze stołów i nad tłumem uniosło się jedno słowo: Pot-ter, Pot-ter, Pot-ter, Pot-ter. W pokoju pulsowała wdzięczność setki mężczyzn, a twarz adresata przybrała szkarłatny kolor szat aurorów, którzy rozstąpili się, umożliwiając mu przejście.

W końcu Potter uśmiechnął się, podniósł dłoń i zrobił krok w kierunku tłumu. Czterech azkabańskich strażników z różdżkami w pogotowiu stłoczyło się za nim, gdy uścisnął kilka dłoni. Dokładnie jak w Wielkiej Sali po finałowej bitwie, każdy chciał być blisko niego, dotknąć go, powiedzieć, jak wiele mu zawdzięcza. Potter przytakiwał na ich słowa, uśmiechał się i dziękował. Ci mężczyźni, którzy teraz siedzieli za kratami i każdego dnia żyli według więziennego rozkładu, dziękowali mu wtedy  za zwrócenie im wolności.

„Dużo im to da”, pomyślał, obserwując sławnego aurora idącego wzdłuż tłumu. Shunpike wciąż stał na krześle, a jego entuzjastyczne okrzyki unosiły się ponad innymi, więc Potter nie mógł ich zignorować, nawet jeśli tego chciał. Zbliżał się w ich stronę i Draco odniósł wrażenie, że w pokoju zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie gorąco. Jego wnętrzności skręcały się w buncie przeciw ohydnej zupie, którą w siebie wmusił i wypełnił go strach, że w każdej chwili Potter może go zauważyć. Ponad wszystko pragnął zniknąć, ale zamarł w bezruchu. Nie mógł się poruszyć.

Obok niego Shunpike zszedł z krzesła i wystawił dłoń kilka cali od twarzy Draco. Potrząsał ramieniem Pottera w górę i w dół, nazywając go „kumplem” i sprawiając wrażenie bliskiego posikania się z radości. Draco cofnął się na krawędź siedzenia, starając się na nich nie patrzeć.

— W porządku, Stan? — zapytał auror. — Trzymasz się?

“To prawda”, pomyślał Draco. Sunpike go zna. Czy to znaczy, że reszta też była prawdą? Czy Potter naprawdę starał się go stąd wyciągnąć?

Potem ręka wyślizgnęła się z uścisku Shunpike’a, a Potter się odwrócił.

W tym momencie strażnicy podeszli bliżej i odeskortowali go w stronę innych aurorów. Potter nie zawahał się i nie obejrzał za siebie. Chwilę potem zatrzasnęły się za nim stalowe drzwi.

Nie zauważył go.

— No dobra! — zawołał jeden z ochroniarzy, wysyłając w powietrze niebieskie iskry. — Uspokoić się. Macie pięć minut na skończenie obiadu, a potem wracacie na stanowiska pracy.

Shunpike opadł na krzesło, szczerząc się obłąkańczo.

— Wybacz, stary — powiedział, klepiąc Draco po ramieniu. — Miałem cię przedstawić, ale nie było jak.

Jego żołądkiem wstrząsnął kolejny skurcz i, nie będąc w stanie powstrzymywać się dłużej, pochylił się i zwymiotował na podłogę.

 

Skrzydło szpitalne w Azkabanie nie miało nic wspólnego z tym, które prowadziła pani Pomfrey. Było tak ponure jak reszta więzienia, a rezydował w nim stary uzdrowiciel śmierdzący naftaliną. Ziemista cera sugerowała, że bardzo dawno nie miał do czynienia ze słońcem. Skierował swą różdżkę w jego podbrzusze, a potem zerknął na niego poprzez grube okulary, które pomniejszały jego oczy do małych, czarnych punkcików.

— Jaki delikatny! — stwierdził.

— Przepraszam?

— Ty — odpowiedział uzdrowiciel, szturchając różdżką jego żebra. — Delikatny.

— Nie jestem delikatny — oburzył się Draco, pomijając w myślach oczywiste dowody, jakich dostarczył jego żołądek.

Mężczyzna chrząknął i podniósł różdżkę do lewego ucha chłopaka.

— Hej! Uważaj z tym, dobra?

— Widziałem to już kiedyś — powiedział uzdrowiciel, schowawszy różdżkę z powrotem do szat. — Widziałem to setki razy. — Pokuśtykał do swojego biurka, po czym odkładając na bok nie przeczytaną nawet kartę zdrowia Draco, zaczął pisać coś na pergaminie, który wyłowił z pojemnika na śmieci.

— Co pan widział? — zapytał. — Czy to coś poważnego? — Zastanawiał się, czy więźniowie w przypadku pogorszenia kondycji zdrowotnej mogą być przeniesieni na leczenie do św. Munga. Żałował, że nie miał kontaktów z żadnym z tamtejszych uzdrowicieli. Jeśli dobrze pamiętał, niekontrolowane wymioty są pierwszą oznaką smoczej ospy.

— Cacogastritis — odpowiedział uzdrowiciel. — Inaczej zwane zapaleniem żołądka. — Ponownie na niego spojrzał. — Kiedy zaczęły się objawy?

Draco zerknął na niego spode łba. Jeśli ten staruch raczyłby przeczytać jego dokumenty, znałby odpowiedź na zadane pytanie.

— Pięć dni temu.

 — To wszystko wyjaśnia. Ile masz lat?

 — Osiemnaście.

Uzdrowiciel znów przykuśtykał przez pokój, potrząsając głową.

— Coraz młodsi, coraz młodsi… — wymamrotał do siebie. Podał Draco rolkę pergaminu. — To zwolnienie z pracy na resztę dnia. Nie mogę dać ci więcej czasu. Weź to, gdy już wrócisz do celi. — Wręczył mu małą, zieloną pigułkę. — Ekstrakt z wodorostów. Uspokoi żołądek. Do jutra powinieneś poczuć się lepiej.

Draco schował tabletkę do kieszeni i podziękował.

Zasłony wokół szpitalnego zaplecza rozsunęły się i podszedł do niego strażnik, z którym przyszedł tu ze stołówki, by zabrać go z powrotem do celi. Uzdrowiciel pochylił się ku niemu, mrużąc oczy.

— I uważaj na jedzenie przez następne kilka dni — dodał. — Te tutaj z reguły jest raczej nieświeże, ale brokuły powinny być w sam raz.

 

Przez następne kilka dni ani trochę nie ufał swojemu żołądkowi. Kilku więźniów śmiało się, gdy siedział w stołówce sam lub ze Stanem, mając przed sobą jedynie szklankę wody i maczając w niej kawałki czerstwego, białego chleba. Robił wszystko, by ich ignorować, nawet gdy pewnego wieczora pod koniec kolacji MacKay podszedł do jego stolika. Nigdy nie zamienili ze sobą słowa, ale ten znał jego imię. Pochylił się powoli nad stołem.

— Oj, może zechciałbyś wrzucić trochę mięska na te swoje kości, co? — powiedział. — Można by się w nie wgryźć… — Wyszczerzył się, ukazując dwa rzędy żółtych zębów, a potem oblizał usta.

Draco poczuł, jak jego twarz przybiera blady kolor i odwróciwszy wzrok, wpatrzył się w kawałek pieczywa w jego dłoniach, jak gdyby stanowił najbardziej interesujący obiekt, jaki w życiu widział.

MacKay roześmiał się.

— Zobaczymy się później — zapewnił. Draco obserwował dyskretnie, jak mija strażników i wychodzi z pomieszczenia. Po raz pierwszy zaczął zastanawiać się, czy w Azkabanie nie ma przypadkiem wilkołaków.

Shunpike wydał z siebie niski pomruk.

— A nie mówiłem? Lepiej trzymaj się z dala od kłopotów, jeśli tylko możesz.

— Nic nie zrobiłem — odburknął, zgniatając obrzydliwy chleb w dłoni.

— Zwróciłeś jego uwagę. Niedobrze.

Nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo w tym momencie przy ich stoliku pojawił się strażnik.

— Idziesz ze mną, Malfoy.

— Co? Gdzie?

Mężczyzna zignorował pytania.

— Idziemy.

Draco zerknął na Stana, ale ten zajął się badaniem obrzydliwych resztek z pustego już talerza, jakby chciał znaleźć tam następny posiłek. Cierpliwość strażnika powoli się kończyła.

— Powiedziałem,  rusz się!

Wszystkie pary oczu zwróciły się w kierunku Draco i mężczyzny, który rzucił na niego zaklęcie wiążące i wyprowadził z pomieszczenia z różdżką wycelowaną w jego kręgosłup. Gdy znaleźli się u drzwi, ktoś krzyknął za nimi:

— Hej, Palmer, zostaw nam coś na przystawkę!

Kątem oka Draco zauważył, jak gang z Southwark wybucha śmiechem. Z całej siły pragnął, by nie ugięły się pod nim kolana. A przynajmniej nie teraz, kiedy oni ciągle go widzieli.

Palmer poprowadził go wzdłuż korytarza do tej części więzienia, której Draco jeszcze nie widział. Krew dudniła mu w uszach, gdy skręcał za strażnikiem w lewo, potem znów w lewo przez nie oznakowane drzwi, a potem szedł po podwójnych schodach. Żołądek, po znikomej ilości pokarmu, jaką zdołał przełknąć, znów zaczął go niepokoić i zastanawiał się, czy ponownie zwymiotuje, tym razem na środku korytarza. Albo czy to stanie się później, po tym, jak MacKay już z nim skończy. Podobnie było kiedyś z Czarnym Panem.

Wspomnienie pojawiło się nieproszone w jego umyśle i ujrzał Voldemorta, który stał przed nim, otaczała go jego nikczemna magia, wnikała w niego i, co dziwne, Draco zdał sobie sprawę, że to go uspokaja. Przetrwał. Cokolwiek MacKay mu szykował, wiedział, że przeszedł już przez gorsze rzeczy. Mimo wszystko coś nieznanego, nieobliczalnego sprawiało, że jego panika rosła. Musi przygotować się na to, co nadejdzie, a potem to przetrwać. Z ogromnym wysiłkiem i taką pewnością siebie, jaką tylko w tym momencie mógł z siebie wykrzesać, zapytał strażnika:

— Dokąd mnie zabierasz?

Palmer zerknął na niego z  odrazą i zatrzymał się. Stali w zaułku, w którym znajdowały się tylko jedne drzwi.

— Masz gościa.

Po Draco spłynęła mieszanina ulgi i zakłopotania.

— Powiedziano mi, że nikt nie może mnie odwiedzać do października.

— A więc pewnie musisz być kimś wyjątkowym. — Wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu i wycelował różdżką w drzwi. Otwarły się, a strażnik zajrzał do pomieszczenia, po czym gestem rozkazał mu, by wszedł do środka. Gdy tylko przekroczył próg, strażnik zdjął z niego zaklęcie wiążące, po czym zatrzasnął za nim drzwi, zostawiając go samego w najjaśniejszym pokoju, jaki widział od przybycia do Azkabanu.

Białe ściany, białe kafelki na podłodze. Czysty zapach lasu. Pomieszczenie było wąskie i zajmowało powierzchnię dwukrotnie mniejszą od jego celi, mniejszą nawet niż jego garderoba w Malfoy Manor. Pomijając drewniany stół wbudowany w ścianę i zwrócone w jej kierunku krzesło, było całkowicie puste. Strach przed MacKayem zelżał. Czuł się bezpieczny. Jak na razie. Co najlepsze, przyjdzie odwiedzić go matka. Żałował, że nie mógł jeść więcej, pewnie zauważy, że schudł. Będzie się martwić, ale Draco rozwieje jej troski. Nie może zapomnieć o uśmiechu.

Odsunął krzesło i usiadł. Nagle ściana przed nim zamigotała i przeobraziła się w szkło. Po drugiej stronie również znajdowało się krzesło oraz stół, przy którym ktoś już siedział. I patrzył na niego.

„Musisz być kimś wyjątkowym”, powiedział strażnik. Teraz jednak Draco zrozumiał. Nie chodziło o niego. On nigdy nie był wyjątkowy.

— Co ty tutaj robisz?

 

 

*******

 

 

Na początku Harry Potter nie powiedział ani słowa, a Draco wykorzystał to jako szansę, by pozbierać myśli. Jeszcze kilka chwil wcześniej oczekiwał rozszarpania na kawałki przez MacKaya. W porównaniu z tym faktem osoba Pottera wydawała się nie być już tak przerażająca jak kilka dni wcześniej. Znów miał na sobie aurorskie szaty, ale Draco zauważył, że tym razem przez całą długość rękawów biegły trzy cienkie, czarne linie. To szaty treningowe, podobne do tych z broszurki zawierającej porady na temat wyboru kariery, krążącej po hogwarckich domach na piątym roku.

Draco nigdy nie rozważał pracy w Departamencie Aurorów jako potencjalnej ścieżki zawodowej – to niebezpieczne pole, zbyt popularne wśród pyszałkowatych zdrajców krwi, niewarte ani chwili jego uwagi. Mimo to strony ulotki z muskularnymi mężczyznami w wymyślnych pozycjach, władającymi potężną magią, nie były całkowitym marnotrawstwem atramentu i pergaminu. Draco używał sobie na nich całymi tygodniami, ukryty za zasłonami swojego łóżka, na które rzucał podwójne zaklęcie zabezpieczające jego prywatność. Potem jeden ze Ślizgonów (zawsze podejrzewał, że to Nott) wykradł ją spod jego łóżka, a Draco zmuszony był powrócić do zapasowego numeru czasopisma „Teraz Quidditch”.

Od tego czasu spotkał więcej rzeczywistych aurorów, niż chciałby pamiętać — była to jednak w pełni wykwalifikowana kadra, która zazwyczaj nie zawracała sobie głowy jaskrawymi szatami, kierowała  się natomiast czystą adrenaliną i przewagą moralną. Od dnia po bitwie o Hogwart, z której mimo uniewinnienia trójka z nich aresztowała go wraz z rodzicami, aż do pewnego chłodnego lata, kiedy to auror bez dwóch palców u dłoni i o cuchnącym oddechu przetransportował go do Azkabanu, wydawało mu się, że nie przeżył ani jednego dnia, w którym nie byłby gnębiony przez pracowników Departamentu Aurorów.

Przeklęty Potter zjawia się tutaj, w ogóle nie podlegając godzinom odwiedzin, pokazuje, jak idealnie pasują na niego szaty, jak fantastyczne jest teraz jego życie po tym, gdy kolejny raz uchylił się od śmierci oraz powrócił, zapewniając, że wszyscy nikczemni śmierciożercy i skromni słudzy, tacy jak on, odebrali należną zapłatę za swoje czyny. Prawdopodobnie długo czekał na to, by oglądać Draco takiego, jakim jest teraz: milczącego, bez różdżki, za ścianą ze szkła, o sześć kilogramów lżejszego, w swoich paskudnych, pomarańczowych, azkabańskich szatach, z włosami ostrzyżonymi tak krótko, że nie było ich prawie wcale. Draco usiadł na krześle i skrzyżował ramiona. Miał nadzieję, że wyglądało to na zwyczajny, neutralny gest. Czekał, aż Potter zacznie swoją świętoszkowatą tyradę. W końcu miał przed sobą więziennego widza.

— Cześć, Malfoy — przywitał się zaskakująco miękkim głosem, pozbawionym zwykłej szorstkości, która zazwyczaj pobrzmiewała w jego głosie, jakby mówienie do Draco było dla niego tym samym co zeskrobywanie czegoś obrzydliwego z podeszwy buta. — Wszystko… wszystko w porządku? — Urwane w połowie zdanie wskazywało na to, że powtarzał je w myślach wiele razy, ale poddał się w staraniu, by brzmiało ono naturalnie.

Pierwszy raz, od kiedy sięgał pamięcią, Draco zapragnął się roześmiać. Nie zrobił tego.

— Jak mogłoby być nie w porządku, skoro mam tak doskonałe zakwaterowanie? — zapytał. — Ale nie mów mi, że przyszedłeś tu tylko po to, by upewnić się, czy się tu zadomowiłem.

Potter poruszył się niespokojnie, oparł na krześle i również skrzyżował ramiona. W jego wypadku gest ten wyglądał zwyczajnie, ale nie neutralnie. Draco zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie — odpowiedział Potter. — Jestem tu na treningu aurorskim. Spędziliśmy w Azkabanie kilka dni, obserwując, jak działa. Jutro rano teleportujemy się stąd świstoklikiem.

— Szczęściarz — podsumował Draco. — Zdecydowałeś więc, że spędzisz ostatnią noc ze mną? Jakiż to zaszczyt być obiektem twojego zainteresowania.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że to było wspaniałe. Znajome. Wbrew wszystkiemu, co związane z jego nowym otoczeniem, poczuł się bezpiecznie.

Potter potrząsnął głową, ale przez krótką chwilę Draco wydawało się, że ujrzał na jego twarzy coś na kształt uśmiechu.

— Nie jesteś… Och, zapomnij. — powiedział Potter. — Po prostu pomyślałem… Cóż, nie wyglądałeś za dobrze tamtego dnia.

A więc _widział_ go na stołówce, sparaliżowanego, z dokuczającym żołądkiem.

— I niby dlaczego cię to zaniepokoiło?

— Ponieważ, po pierwsze, powinni tu odpowiednio dbać o wszystkich więźniów — odpowiedział. — Masz swoje prawa. Tu nie jest tak, jak wcześniej. — Przerwał, jakby niepewny, czy dodać coś jeszcze. — I… dlatego, że… prawdopodobnie mi nie uwierzysz. — Przeczesał palcami zmierzwione włosy, a potem spojrzał prosto w oczy Draco. — Przykro mi, że wszystko tak się potoczyło. Pięć lat w Azkabanie… — Przebiegł wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu i wzdrygnął się, jakby nie siedział w czystym, białym pokoju albo ciepłej, luksusowej kwaterze, którą Ministerstwo przygotowało dla niego i pozostałych aurorów, a w wilgotnej celi, otoczony przez kamienie koloru spleśniałej zieleni, zardzewiałe kraty i niezaprzeczalne ślady długiej, pełnej terroru kadencji dementorów. Znów potrząsnął głową. — To trochę zbyt ostra kara, nawet jak dla ciebie.

Draco uśmiechnął się do siebie. Jeśli Potter czuje w stosunku do niego litość, być może zechce oferować mu pomoc, tak jak Shunpike’owi. Myśl o nim przypomniała mu jednak o tym, jak Stan płaszczył się przed Potterem w stołówce. W przeciwieństwie do niego, Draco nie stracił całej swojej dumy i trzymanie się ostatniego jej strzępu, który wciąż posiadał, nagle okazało się niezbędne.

— Może dostałem właśnie to, na co zasłużyłem — odpowiedział. — Nie byłeś obecny na moim procesie, nie masz pojęcia, do czego jestem zdolny.

— Och, myślę, że jednak mam — odciął się Potter tak szybko, że Draco poczuł, jak iluzja bezpieczeństwa wyślizguje mu się gwałtownie z rąk. — Myślę, że jesteś zdolny zrobić niemal wszystko, co musisz, by tu przetrwać.

Niemal.

— Przypuszczam, że uznajesz to za złą cechę.

Potter milczał przez moment.

— Kiedyś mógłbym tak pomyśleć. Ale to było zanim… — zawahał się.

— Zanim?

Twarz mężczyzny pociemniała, wywołując tym u Draco dreszcz i mimo tego, że nie przyglądał się Potterowi, gdy ten mówił, zdał sobie sprawę, że pochyla się do przodu, niemal dotykając czołem szkła, by go słyszeć.

— Zanim zobaczyłem, co Voldemort kazał ci robić.

— Moja rozprawa była zamknięta — odpowiedział Draco. — Skąd…

— Czasem mogłem zajrzeć do jego umysłu — kontynuował Potter. Podniósł dłoń i w roztargnieniu potarł swoją sławną bliznę. — Widziałem cię. — Oto nadszedł moment, na który czekał. Szansa, by rzucić Draco w twarz wszystkim, co zrobił. Potter zamknął na chwilę oczy, a kiedy ponownie na niego spojrzał, te błyszczały gniewem. — Widziałem, jaki byłeś wystraszony. — Przerwał. — Do tamtego momentu zawsze wierzyłem, że każdy ma wybór.

Draco też myślał podobnie, wtedy gdy Voldemort wezwał go po raz pierwszy, zasiał w nim obietnicę nagrody i zaszczepił satysfakcję z zemsty.

Nie chciał wyobrażać sobie, co Potter mógł zobaczyć. Dla tych wspomnień w umyśle Draco nie było miejsca za dnia, wtedy był panem własnych myśli. Rościły sobie za to prawo do nocy. Teraz jednak uderzyły w jego umysł niczym fala o zaporę.

— Mówiłem o tym przed Wizengamotem — odpowiedział, starając się brzmieć poważnie. — Ale nie robiło im to żadnej różnicy.

— To prawda — zgodził się Potter. — Nie robiło żadnej różnicy. Od ataku na Pokątną nikt nie dostał mniej niż pięć lat, a Wizengamot odmawiał możliwości do apelacji. Dotarli do celu. To jakaś paranoja.

— A co konkretnie jest _twoim_ celem, Potter?

Zapadła długa cisza. Potter spojrzał na Draco, jakby ten był kawałkiem układanki, której nie potrafił rozszyfrować.

— Sądzę… Po prostu zastanawiałem się — zaczął, poprawiając się na krześle — czy czegokolwiek żałujesz.

Tym razem Draco wybuchnął śmiechem, gorzkim niczym czarna kawa.

— I po to ta cała wizyta? — zapytał. — Dla twojego pieprzonego przebaczenia? Myślisz, że tego potrzebuję? Czy to ma jakoś poprawić tę całą sytuację? Z pewnością nie pomogło to Snape’owi…

— Nie mieszaj do tego Snape’a — odpowiedział Potter powoli groźnym głosem. Draco uderzył w czuły punkt. To było całkiem przyjemne uczucie. Niechciane wspomnienia zniknęły. Miał cichą nadzieję, że uderzy w kolejny.

— Nie rozumiesz, prawda, Potter? Tym razem nie chodzi o ciebie. Chodzi o mnie. I, szczerze mówiąc, nikogo nie obchodzą szczegóły.

— Niektórych obchodzą. — Nie wymienił nazwisk, ale jego oczy wypełnił ogień. Draco niemal czuł na sobie to piekielne gorąco, które otoczyło go ponownie. Dym, który sprawiał, że się dusił, płomienie, które chciały go spalić, ale także ulotne potwierdzenie siły i determinacji Pottera. Chciał wyjść. Był wyczerpany. Nie zamierzał grać w tę grę ani chwili dłużej.

— Naprawdę nie masz o tym pojęcia — stwierdził. Pomyślał o ojcu, skazanym jak wszyscy naznaczeni śmierciożercy, odizolowanym w więzieniu o podwyższonym rygorze. Pomyślał też o matce mieszkającej samotnie w Malfoy Manor, którego każdy cal zbrukany został przez Czarnego Pana. W jego pierś uderzyła fala żalu. — Widziałeś moją matkę? — zapytał cicho.

Pytanie najwyraźniej zaskoczyło Pottera.

— Nie, nie od czasu rozprawy. — Przerwał i utkwił intensywne spojrzenie w Draco. — Chcesz, żebym przekazał jej wiadomość? — zapytał, chcąc zmienić temat. — To żaden problem.

Draco odwrócił wzrok. Czym sobie na zasłużył na takie uprzejmości?

— Po prostu powiedz jej, że mam się dobrze. Że nie musi się martwić.

Pomiędzy nimi ponownie zapadła długa cisza.

— W porządku. Przekażę jej. — Draco usłyszał skrobanie drewna o kafelki. Potter wstał, by odejść. — Coś jeszcze?

Chciał powiedzieć jej o wiele więcej. Boję się. Przepraszam. Tęsknię. Kocham. Nie mógł jednak przekazać tych słów przez Pottera, więc tylko pokręcił głową. Chwilę potem mężczyzna zniknął.

 

— Palmer nie powie, co robiliście razem wczorajszej nocy — zaczepił go MacKay, gdy następnego dnia Draco zmierzał w kierunku pralni — ale za to możesz być pewien, że ty i ja jeszcze nie skończyliśmy, złotko.

Któryś ze strażników zawołał do nich z głębi holu.

— Ej, MacKay! Nie powinieneś ruszyć swojego tyłka do kamieniołomów?

— Już idę… — odkrzyknął mężczyzna leniwie, a gdy mijał się z Draco, mocno pchnął go ramieniem w ramię.

Przez następne kilka tygodni każdy zakręt, który mijał, każdy cień złamany przez promienie szarego światła wydawał się być MacKayem, dopóki Draco nie przekonywał się, że się myli. Pewnego dnia ujrzał całą czwórkę gangu z Southwark, okrążających bardzo bladego, nerwowo rozglądającego się Shunpike’a. Chwilę potem obserwował, jak jego towarzysz z celi, nie patrząc na niego, odwrócił się plecami do Draco i podążył do innego stolika.

— Wybacz mi, stary — powiedział później, odlewając się do bidetu umieszczonego w kącie ich celi — ale musisz zrozumieć, że nie chcę żadnych kłopotów.

Draco nie odpowiedział, z zaciśniętego gardła nie potrafił wydobyć żadnych słów. Okrył się cienkim kocem po same uszy i starał się zasnąć, ale zamiast tego zaczął łzawić. Wmówił sobie, że w celi jest dziś o wiele zimniej niż zazwyczaj, a lodowate powietrze kłuje go w oczy.

 

Zbliżał się październik. Cały teren Malfoy Manor pokryty był teraz zapewne jesiennymi liśćmi. Draco próbował to sobie wyobrazić: promienie słońca na bezchmurnym, błękitnym niebie, otulające białą, marmurową posiadłość lekkim, jesiennym światłem, świeże, rześkie powietrze palące jego wnętrzności, gdy latał na miotle od jednego krańca posiadłości do drugiego, tak szybko jak umiał, dywan opadłych liści pod nim. Mieszanka złota i szkarłatu. Jego oddech stał się ciężki, niemal nie mógł oddychać, a dłoń zacisnęła się mocniej. Plątanina delikatnych, jedwabnych szat i twarde, szorstkie dłonie, ciało napinające się pod nim z pożądania, pragnące go pomimo chłodu. Pomimo wszystkiego.

Dlaczego przyszedł? Draco nie potrafił zliczyć, ile razy zadawał sobie to pytanie, odkąd odwiedził go Potter. To nie miało znaczenia. Wiedział to. Nie mógł jednak powstrzymać sylwetki mężczyzny, która co noc wślizgiwała się w jego myśli. Chciał, by odszedł, ale jedynym sposobem na pozbycie się Pottera było to, by mocniej zacisnąć dłoń, dopóki jedyne, co będzie się liczyło, to ruch i podniecenie, a potem stłumione, samotne westchnienie zwycięstwa.

 

W przeddzień jego pierwszej godziny odwiedzin Stan Shunpike został zwolniony z Azkabanu.

— No i co ci mówiłem? ‘Arry Potter dotrzymuje słowa. — Opróżnił pognieciony worek wypełniony pościelą do kosza na pranie. — No cóż — zaczął, odwracając się do Draco — powodzenia. — Uwolnił z uścisku jego dłoń. Draco skończył składanie i ułożył tak przygotowany materiał na poduszce. Od czasu zignorowania go w stołówce nie rozmawiali zbyt wiele. — Och, nie bądź taki, stary — powiedział jeszcze, gdy zdjął pościel z kołdry i zaczął ją składać. Shunpike obserwował go jeszcze przez minutę, po czym potrząsnął głową i odszedł.

 

Był środek nocy, kiedy poczuł dłoń zaciskającą się na ramieniu, która zaczęła nim potrząsać. Draco instynktownie podniósł pięść, ale druga dłoń zatrzymała jego rękę w powietrzu.

— Uważaj sobie — ostrzegł niski głos. Dzięki słabemu światłu z różdżki, Draco dostrzegł okrągłą, pulchną twarz nowego strażnika, Meshera. Uwolnił powoli jego ramię i cofnął się. — Wstawaj. — Podniósł się z łóżka i zaczął zakładać rozciągniętą, więzienną szatę na piżamę. Mesher czekał już na niego w korytarzu. — Tędy — powiedział, gdy Draco wyszedł z celi, wciąż nieco zdezorientowany z powodu nagłej pobudki.

Szli szybko, w ciszy. Światło różdżki strażnika kładło się przerażająco na kamiennych ścianach, rzucając cienie na całej długości korytarza. Draco pomyślał, że musi być bardzo późno, ponieważ pomijając okazjonalne chrapanie z celi, w całym bloku panowała cisza. Żadnych szeptów, żadnych drżących oddechów, żadnych odgłosów ciał uderzających o ciała.

Minęli stołówkę, ciemną i pustą, w której krzesła umieszczone były na stołach niczym nagrobne płyty. Zatrzymali się przy znajomych, nieoznakowanych drzwiach, a potem Mesher wymamrotał zaklęcie. W ścianie ukazało się nowe przejście, lecz zniknęło zaraz po tym, gdy do niego weszli. Draco czuł, jak jego serce przyspiesza i zalewa go fala paniki.

Niedługo potem dotarli do spiralnych schodów, które wznosiły się na kilka pięter i kończyły przed kolejnymi drzwiami.

— Alohomora — powiedział Mesher, na co drzwi otworzyły się. Potem, nie patrząc na Draco, strażnik odwrócił się i pospieszył z powrotem w dół schodów. Chwilę później zniknął, zostawiając go samego z jedną tylko możliwością.

Wziął głęboki oddech i wszedł do środka.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zauważył, mrugając z powodu nagłego światła, był dywan. Gruby i miękki, koloru wyblakłej żółci. Zanurzył w nim stopy. Stwierdził, że to najbardziej luksusowe doznanie, jakiego kiedykolwiek doświadczył.

Jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciepłej jasności. Pomieszczenie było przestronne, bez śladu szklanych ścian oddzielających niemal puste powierzchnie. Stała w nim półka z książkami, czarne krzesło z oparciem, niepasująca do niczego otomana, mała kanapa, stolik do kawy i drzwi prowadzące do następnego pokoju. Były uchylone, więc Draco zdołał ujrzeć łóżko. Na jego krańcu, obejmując podkulone nogi i opierając głowę na ramionach, siedział Harry Potter.

A więc został wyciągnięty z łóżka tylko po to, by wysłuchiwać jego egocentrycznych wyznań?

Dłonie Draco zacisnęły się w pięści i właśnie miał zażądać wyjaśnień, kiedy mężczyzna podniósł głowę i powoli wstał na nogi. Tym razem miał na sobie mugolskie dżinsy i czarną kurtkę ze smoczej skóry, która wyglądała na nienoszoną. Wyraz jego twarzy powstrzymał go od jakichkolwiek żądań.

Potter wyglądał na wyczerpanego, a co bardziej niepokojące, na pokonanego.

— Cześć — przywitał się. Wtedy Draco zauważył, że jego rozmówca się trzęsie, co prawda niemal niezauważalnie, ale po chwili zdał sobie z sprawę, że nieznaczne drżenie zawładnęło nim całkowicie. Dłonie uformowane w pięści miał przyciśnięte do boków, a knykcie zbielały od wysiłku panowania nad ciałem.

Wpatrywał się w twarz Pottera, oczekując wyjaśnień, ale wszystko, co usłyszał, to swoje imię, które w jego ustach brzmiało zupełnie inaczej niż w samotnych fantazjach Draco. Nie, w jego  ustach było niczym kruchy, roztrzaskany przedmiot, którego nie da się już naprawić.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytał w końcu. Odwrócił wzrok, starając się znaleźć coś innego poza zmęczonym wyrazem twarzy aurora. — Która godzina? — rzucił. — Naprawdę, Potter…

— Przepraszam.[2]

Nie były to przeprosiny ani grzeczna odpowiedź, której można oczekiwać po obudzeniu kogoś w środku nocy. Słowa skrywały coś mroczniejszego, coś niewybaczalnego. Draco wcisnął  stopy w miękki dywan i poczuł za to nagłą wdzięczność. Potter zaczął coś mówić, przerwał, a potem zaczął ponownie.

— Chciałem ci powiedzieć osobiście — powiedział. Potrząsnął głową. — Ale nawet nie wiem, jak.

— Co powiedzieć? — usłyszał swój własny, miękki głos. Nieprawdopodobnie miękki.

Później mógłby pomyśleć o tym, jak słowa Pottera natychmiast wryły się w jego pamięć, stały się nie do wymazania, jak szybko przecięły na pół jego nędzne życie, zabierając z niego coś, co liczyło się najbardziej, a w zamian pozostawiając pustkę. Nie było żadnych poszarpanych krawędzi, które można by zszyć, pozostało tylko jedno cięcie, które paliło przez długi czas, przeistoczyło się w niewidoczną dla oka bliznę, która nigdy nie zniknie.

— Malfoy Manor zostało zaatakowane dziś w nocy — zaczął Potter. Wciąż drżał, ale wpatrywał się w niego, jakby sam wysiłek wystarczył, by uspokoić ich obu. Draco nie odwrócił wzroku. — To byli… To byli dementorzy, cały tuzin… — kontynuował. — Twoja matka… — Potrząsnął głową. — Nie miała przeciwko nim żadnych szans. Wysłała mi Patronusa, ale zanim dotarłem na miejsce… było już za późno.

Słowa ucichły, a Draco zastanawiał się, czy usłyszał je poprawnie. Stracił z oczu oparcie, które oferował mu Potter. Wszystko było teraz zbyt zamazane i niewyraźne, a słowa nie miały najmniejszego sensu.

Lestrange. Szpital św. Munga. Pocałunek. _Draco?_ Pocałunek. Pocałunek. Pocałunek.

Pokój stał się zimny i nagle nie mógł oddychać. Coś go dusiło. Czuł, że upada, ale Potter szybko pokonał dzielącą ich przestrzeń i podtrzymał go za ramiona, a potem posadził na kanapie. Chciał mu powiedzieć, żeby wszystko powtórzył, bo przecież był środek nocy, został tak niegrzecznie obudzony z głębokiego snu, a dywan, och, dywan był tak miękki, chciał w nim utonąć, ale nie sądził, by mógł wtedy słyszeć poprawnie przez tę grubą, pluszową miękkość. Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale słowa zlały się z ogłuszającym, nieludzkim zawodzeniem. Musiała być pełnia księżyca, a wilkołaki w Azkabanie, wszyscy MacKayowie i Graybackowie wyli, rozdzierając własną skórę na strzępy. Czy strażnicy nie mogli czegoś z tym zrobić? Starał się tu rozmawiać, starał się utonąć w cudownym, aksamitnym dywanie, znaleźć się tak daleko od bezsensownych słów Pottera, jak tylko mógł. Oczy aurora były mokre i lśniące. Jego głos drżał.

— Przykro mi, Malfoy.

— Nie — wybełkotał Draco. — Nie, nie.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że ledwo widzi. Potter przyciągnął go bliżej, niezdarnie kładąc jego głowę na swojej piersi. Zimna smocza skóra i szorstka wełna napierała na jego policzek. Starał się odsunąć, ale mężczyzna mu na to nie pozwolił.

— Przykro mi — wyszeptał znów i Draco słyszał teraz głośne i silne bicie jego serca. Dłoń Pottera przesunęła się na tył jego głowy i zaczęła głaskać krótkie włosy. Wciąż szeptał te same słowa, ale Draco nie chciał ich słyszeć. Nic nie znaczyły. Po tym wszystkich, co zaryzykowała dla niego matka, Potter pozwolił, by to się stało.

Wyrwał się spod uścisku aurora.

— Przykro ci — zakpił, wycierając twarz rękawem. Lubił jego szorstką fakturę. Lubił, gdy bolało. — Tak naprawdę gówno cię to obchodzi. — Wycelował pięścią w pierś mężczyzny. — Nigdy cię nie obchodziła. — Uderzył znów. — Mógłbyś temu zapobiec, gdybyś tylko zechciał, ale tego nie zrobiłeś.

— Nie mogłem tego zrobić… Nie mogłem… — odpowiedział Potter, starając się zablokować ciosy Draco. — Oczywiście, że bym to zro… Wiesz… Wiesz o tym…

— Kłamca! — krzyczał. — Pieprzony kłamca!

Wściekłość była tak dobra. Nie chciał czuć niczego innego. Zamachnął się ponownie i uderzył Pottera prosto w twarz. Okulary upadły na podłogę. Auror złapał go za ramię, ale on był szybszy. Pierwszy cios ugodził go w czuły punkt na skroni, a następny trafił w pierś. Mężczyzna starał się mu umknąć, ale Draco rzucił się na niego i całym ciałem przygniótł do kanapy. Przygważdżając go biodrami, bił go i przeklinał, dopóki auror nie przekręcił się gwałtownie i obaj, będąc plątaniną rąk i nóg, nie wylądowali na podłodze.

Potter wyślizgnął się z jego objęć, uderzając w stolik do kawy, ale chwilę potem Draco znów znalazł się na nim i unieruchomił go nogami. Złapał za włosy mężczyzny i uderzył jego głową o podłogę. Ten skrzywił się, przeklął i znów spróbował powstrzymać atakujące go pięści, ale nie udało mu się, bo Draco wycelował w niego, oślepiony łzami i wściekłością.

Nos aurora roztrzaskał się, a krew małymi plamkami pokryła palce Draco i dywan — tak miękki, a teraz zrujnowany.

Potter walczył o oddech, wycierając strużkę szkarłatnej cieczy dłonią, która potem opadła swobodnie. W tym momencie Draco zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna ani razu go nie uderzył.

To powinno sprawić, by chciał go zranić jeszcze bardziej, ale zamiast tego poczuł, jak wściekłość odpływa, zostawiając go odrętwiałego, wstrząsanego szlochem.

— Kłamiesz — wyrzucał z siebie raz za razem, podczas gdy Potter wciąż leżał pod nim nieruchomo. — To nieprawda.

Minęła niemal wieczność, zanim Potter się poruszył, ale kiedy to zrobił, złapał delikatnie jego nadgarstek i pociągnął na podłogę. Draco odwrócił się od niego, nie chciał teraz na niego patrzeć, ale mimo to auror skulił się tak blisko za nim, że mógł poczuć ciepło emanujące nawet przez warstwę ubrań. Potem ramię Pottera otoczyło jego talię, sięgając po dłoń. Ścisnął ją i przyciągnął splecione ręce do klatki piersiowej Draco. Ten robił wszystko, by się uwolnić, ale mężczyzna trzymał go jeszcze mocniej i przerzucił nogę przez jego nogi, by go uspokoić. W końcu przestał walczyć i pozwolił na to, by otoczyło go ciepło bijące od Pottera.

 

Gdy się obudził, pomyślał, że to wszystko było jedynie snem, ale uczucie, które chwilę potem na niego spłynęło, nie pozostawiło w nim ułamka iluzji. Nawet nie otwierając oczu Draco wiedział, że znajdował się w pokoju, do którego prowadzą spiralne schody, a jego zbolałe ciało leżało wciśnięte pomiędzy grubą warstwę pościeli a twardy materac. Powietrze nie szczypało chłodem — było ciepłe. Żałował, że nie mógł zasnąć i już nigdy się nie obudzić. Na jego powiekach kładło się delikatne światło, a poza odgłosem własnego oddechu słyszał szum fal odbijających się o skały. Otworzył oczy.

Dostrzegł, że sypialnia miała okno. Wstał i podszedł do niego, pociągnął za klamkę, oczekując oporu, ale ta przekręciła się płynnie w jego dłoni. Poczuł na twarzy chłodne, wilgotne powietrze, które było zupełnie inne od tego zatęchłego i nieświeżego w więzieniu, a nawet od tego z ogrodzonego murem brudnego wybiegu, na który raz dziennie zabierano więźniów, by odbyli swoją pięciominutową przechadzkę. To powietrze się _ruszało_. Pachniało solą, a nie potem, czymś zielonym, a nie szarym. Wziął głęboki oddech, zatrzymał go w płucach i uwolnił po chwili.

Przed nim rozciągało się morze, które zdawało się nie mieć końca. Z nieba padały na nie strumienie kolorów w odcieniu koralowego i różu. W oddali ciemna plama, prawdopodobnie mała łódź, wznosiła się i opadała w rytmie spienionych fal. Draco wychylił się i spojrzał w dół. Pokój musiał znajdować się w jednej z wież, ponieważ był wysoko, a część skalistego wybrzeża widoczna z okna należała do wyjątkowo czystych. Wychylił się jeszcze bardziej.

— Wstałeś. — Draco odwrócił się gwałtownie. W progu stał Potter i wpatrywał się w niego z zaniepokojonym wyrazem twarzy. Jedną rękę miał schowaną w kieszeni kurtki. — Przyniosłem herbatę — powiedział po chwili.

Draco odsunął się od okna, które zamknęło się za nim z hukiem. Spojrzał na Pottera, a on wzruszył ramionami, wyciągnął rękę z kieszeni i zniknął w drugim pokoju. Posprzątał. Meble znalazły się na swoim miejscu, a dywan z powrotem stał się gładki. Gdy mężczyzna usiadł na kanapie i nalał gorący napój do kubka, Draco zerknął na niego ukradkiem. Jego twarz nie wyglądała aż tak źle, była tylko trochę spuchnięta, jakby ostatniej nocy w ogóle nie spał.

Usiadł obok Pottera i wpatrzył się w parującą herbatę z mlekiem, którą mu podsunął. Obok stał talerz z całą górą tostów i miseczka z  marmoladą.

— Niedługo muszę iść — powiedział po kilku minutach. — Trening zaczyna się o ósmej i…

— Mówiłeś, że wysłała Patronusa?

Kątem oka Draco zaobserwował, jak Potter przytakuje.

— Tak. W ten sposób komunikował się ze sobą Zakon Feniksa — wyjaśnił. — Gdy ostatni raz z nią rozmawiałem, ona…

— Ona co?

Potter wziął głęboki oddech.

— Pytała, czy są jakieś postępy w sprawie Rudolfusa Lestrange. Pokazała mi list, który otrzymała. Nie był podpisany, ale nie miała wątpliwości, że to on był nadawcą. Pisało w nim, że zapłaci za zdradę Voldemorta i za spowodowanie śmierci jego najbliższych popleczników. Starała się tym nie martwić i nie chciała wnosić oficjalnej skargi. Wyglądałoby na to, że stara się odwrócić uwagę od sprawy odszkodowań.

— Odszkodowań?

— Och, jasne — odpowiedział Potter. — Nie słyszałeś. Eee, istnieje grupa, Czarodziejski Sojusz Sprawiedliwych Restytucji. W większości tworzą go ludzie, którzy podczas wojny byli torturowani lub poszkodowani w inny sposób oraz ci, którzy stracili najbliższych. Pozywają rodziny śmierciożerców, oczekując milionów galeonów odszkodowań.

— Och. — Ta wieść powinna go rozzłościć, ale nie miał na to siły. Zamiast tego wyobraził sobie, jak przerażona musiała być jego matka, zwracając się po pomoc do Pottera.

— A więc nauczyłem ją rzucać Patronusa — kontynuował mężczyzna. — Opanowała zaklęcie bardzo szybko. Powiedziałem jej, że może kontaktować się ze mną zawsze, kiedy tylko zechce, ale od tego czasu nigdy nie miałem od niej żadnych wieści. — Jego głos powoli zamierał, przeobrażając się w szept. — Aż do wczorajszej nocy.

To było więcej, niż Draco chciał usłyszeć. Sięgnął po kubek z herbatą i oplótł go dłońmi. Pozwolił, by ciepło przepływało przez niego, podczas gdy obaj siedzieli w ciszy.

— Pytałeś mnie ostatnio — zaczął Draco po chwili — czy żałuję tego, co zrobiłem. — Potrząsnął głową. — Nie żałuję niczego, co trzymałoby ją przy życiu choć chwilę dłużej. Gdybym musiał, zrobiłbym to jeszcze raz. Bez zastanowienia.

Słyszał, jak jego głos załamuje się. Podniósł kubek do twarzy i odwrócił głowę. Nie pozwoli Potterowi zauważyć, że znów płacze.

Poczuł, jak dłoń aurora pocieszająco ściska jego ramię. Dlaczego to go obchodziło? Nie mógł zostawić wszystkiego po staremu i nadal go nienawidzić? Nienawidzić jego matki? Radować się jak wszyscy z tego, jak to Malfoyowie doczekali się zapłaty za swoje grzechy? Tyle że cholerny Potter nigdy nie był taki jak wszyscy.

On jednak odejdzie za kilka minut, a Draco powróci do celi i zapomni. Jego życie będzie toczyć się dalej, podobnie jak przez ostatnie siedem tygodni. Znikło jednak światełko nadziei, że gdzieś tam jego matka czeka na niego, kocha go, myśli o nim i nie może doczekać się tego, by się z nim zobaczyć, nawet jeśli mogła go widzieć tylko przez godzinę w miesiącu. Tygodnie zamienią się w miesiące, a miesiące w lata i pewnego dnia w końcu go wypuszczą, lecz nie będzie nikogo, do kogo mógłby wrócić. Nikogo, dla kogo mógłby żyć.

— Czy mój ojciec już wie? — zapytał, strząsając dłoń Pottera wzruszeniem ramion. Opadła na kanapę i od czasu do czasu dotykała jego pleców, lekko niczym ptasie pióro.

— Prawdopodobnie ktoś z Ministerstwa przyjdzie się z nim dzisiaj zobaczyć. Nie jestem pewny, kiedy dokładnie. Mogę zapytać, czy pozwolą ci z nim porozmawiać. — Draco przytaknął. — Będę do niej zaglądał — dodał cicho. — Oddział zamknięty w św. Mungu jest naprawdę dobry. Oni… — Draco podniósł dłoń, przerywając Potterowi. Nie był jeszcze gotów, by o tym myśleć. Potter wstał. — Poproszę, by dali ci jeszcze kilka minut — powiedział mężczyzna. — Powinieneś coś zjeść.

Draco przytaknął ponownie. Łatwiej było się teraz po prostu zgadzać. Może w ten sposób Potter nie zauważy, że stara się na niego nie patrzeć. Pamiętał, jak ostatniej nocy auror usiłował uspokoić go spojrzeniem i nie chciał, by ta sytuacja się powtórzyła.

— A więc w porządku — zaczął, brzmiąc jakby nie bardzo wiedział, co jeszcze powiedzieć. — Pójdę znaleźć jednego ze strażników. Na razie, Malfoy.

Draco skinął głową. Gdy Potter odszedł, odłożył tosta i herbatę, po czym powrócił do okna w sypialni. Zachodzące słońce przykryła ciężka powłoka ciemnych chmur. Jego ręka pewnie zacisnęła się na okiennej klamce, ale gdy tym razem starał się je otworzyć, nie udało mu się.

 

Draco nigdy nie widział, by jego ojciec płakał. Nawet teraz, gdy siedzieli naprzeciw siebie po obu stronach szklanej ściany, w tym samym pokoju, w którym widział się z Potterem za pierwszym razem. Wiedział, że to się nie zmieni. Żałował, że nie mógł zatrzeć dowodów swojego żalu, ukryć ich tak, by Lucjusz myślał, że jego syn jest silny.

Po pięciu miesiącach w izolacji jego ojciec wyglądał dwadzieścia lat starzej, był pomarszczony i sprawiał wrażenie mniejszego niż w rzeczywistości. Przypominał mu Ollivandera po całym tym czasie spędzonym w lochach Malfoy Manor. Ojciec słuchał, jak Draco opisuje spotkania z Potterem, ale w jego spojrzeniu obecna była tylko lodowata otchłań. Draco musiał odwrócić wzrok, bojąc się, że w niej utonie.

Miał dosyć nienawiści.

Więc czekał. Czekał na słowa pocieszenia, których tak pragnął. Czekał, aż jego ojciec podniesie dłoń i rozbije ścianę pomiędzy nimi niczym potężny czarodziej, za którego uważał go w czasach dzieciństwa. Chciał, by wyciągnął ręce przez szklaną barierę i wziął go w ramiona, przysiągł, że wszystko będzie w porządku, nawet jeśli byłoby to kłamstwem. Tak przecież robią rodzice. Tak robiła jego matka.

Siedział, czekał. Słowa nie nadeszły.

 

 

**III**

 

 

Jesień dotarła w końcu do Azkabanu i do środka wtargnął przeszywający chłód. Teraz, gdy Shunpike’a zwolniono, tylko Draco i chudy, niski mężczyzna, Beetle, brali zmiany w pralni i suszarni. Suszenie było znacznie łatwiejsze z dwóch powodów — polegało na przewracaniu ubrań na suszarkach i spędzaniu czasu na składaniu ich według życzeń strażników. Pranie było uciążliwą, brudną robotą, która oznaczała długie godziny ręcznego szorowania śmierdzących stosów pościeli i więziennych szat, a potem wpychanie ich do ogromnej, metalowej pralki. Uznał jednak, że regularny ruch pozwala zatrzymać ciepło i pozostawia umysłowi mniej czasu na rozmyślanie. Pod koniec dnia jego zbolałe ciało domagało się już tylko snu, który nadchodził szybko i trwał nieprzerwanie aż do wczesnego ranka, kiedy budziły go wizje martwych, pomarszczonych rąk, wyciągniętych w jego stronę i zimnych ust, przyciśniętych do jego warg.

W czasie posiłków jadł szybko, siedząc samotnie, ale mimo tego, że gang MacKaya wciąż mu dokuczał przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji, Draco przestał się ich bać. Nie mogli go tknąć. Po niedługim czasie ich szyderstwa ustały i stopniowo tracili nim zainteresowanie.

Bez zastraszania i Shunpike’a do towarzystwa jego świat stał się niemal milczący.

 

Potter powrócił po kilku tygodniach.

— Chciałem się upewnić, że wszystko w porządku — powiedział do niego przez szklaną ścianę. Nie odpowiedział mu. Nie sądził, by jeszcze kiedyś cokolwiek miałoby być „w porządku”. — Widziałem wczoraj twoją matkę. — Draco zamknął oczy i odwrócił głowę, ramiona miał założone ciasno na piersi. — Dobrze się nią opiekują.

Draco odsunął nagle krzesło i wstał. Szkło natychmiast zamieniło się w kamień. Uderzył w niego pięścią.

— Zamknij się — warknął do ściany. — Po prostu się, kurwa, zamknij. — Krążył przez chwilę po pokoju, a potem z powrotem opadł na krzesło. Szkło powróciło, ukazując nieufne oczy Pottera.

— Lepiej będzie, jeśli będziesz siedział — powiedział mężczyzna po chwili. — Draco rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie. — No dobrze, nie musimy rozmawiać o… tym. — Zachmurzył się, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc, o czym jeszcze mogliby mówić. — Nie wiedziałem, że ty i Shunpike byliście w jednej celi — odparł w końcu. Draco wzruszył ramionami. Górna prycza wciąż była wolna i miał nadzieję, że taką pozostanie. Nie potrzebował kolejnego towarzysza. — Stan jest w porządku — dodał mężczyzna z aprobatą. — Wrócił już do pracy w Błędnym Rycerzu. Jeździłeś kiedyś Błędnym Rycerzem, Malfoy?

Draco zawsze chciał to zrobić, ale ojciec i matka mówili, że jest brudny i niebezpieczny. Pokręcił głową.

— Nie.

— Och, jest świetny — odpowiedział Potter i zdawało się, że odczuł ulgę, znajdując bezpieczny temat. Rozwodził się kilka chwil na temat swoich przygód z autobusem. — Stan robi też świetną gorącą czekoladę.

— To musi być miłe, mieć za przyjaciół ludzi na wysokich stanowiskach.

Mężczyzna obdarzył go pytającym spojrzeniem.

— Co masz na myśli?

 — Powiedział, że go stąd wyciągnąłeś. Myślałem, że Wizengamot nie daje nikomu taryf ulgowych.

— Ach, o to chodzi. — Przeczesał palcami włosy. — Prawdę mówiąc, nie daje. Ale były jasne dowody na to, że Stan działał pod zaklęciem Imperiusa. — Draco wpatrywał się w Pottera, czekając na dalsze słowa. — Mieliśmy różdżkę Bellatrix Lestrange — dodał. — Od tego dnia w Malfoy Manor. Hermiona wpadła na pomysł, by rzucić na nią Priori Incantatem. Odkryło to wszystkie rzucone przez nią zaklęcia, dzięki czemu mogliśmy dotrzeć do tego, które rzuciła na Stana. Wizengamot nie mógł tego zignorować. — Przerwał. — Niestety większość różdżek śmierciożerców została zniszczona podczas bitwy, więc nie mogliśmy zrobić tego samego dla wielu innych ludzi, którzy być może znajdują się w podobnej sytuacji. I… Poza tym… Twój przypadek jest zupełnie inny.

Draco myślał o tym przez moment.

— Przypuszczam, że moja różdżka tylko udowodniłaby moją winę.

Potter przytaknął i wziął głęboki oddech.

— Można zobaczyć tylko zaklęcia, które rzuciła, a nie to, kto kazał ich użyć.

Nadzieja, by wydostać się z Azkabanu, której Draco tak się trzymał, została pogrzebana.

— Rzucałeś je na moją różdżkę? — zapytał. — Zaklęcie odkrywające Granger?

Mężczyzna utkwił w nim niewzruszone spojrzenie i przybliżył twarz do szkła.

— Nie — odpowiedział. — I nie mam takiego zamiaru.

— Dlaczego? Mógłbyś to zrobić. Nie musisz być cały czas tak cholernie szlachetny.

Nie podobało mu się to, w jaki sposób Potter go obserwuje, ale powstrzymał się od odwrócenia wzroku.

— Nie jesteś jedynym, który rzucał nią zaklęcia, których nie chciał użyć.

Draco zajęło chwilę uświadomienie sobie, z czego właśnie zwierzył mu się Potter. Roześmiał się.

— A więc chcesz chronić siebie. Chcesz mieć pewność, że nikt nigdy nie dowie się o romansach Wybrańca z czarną magią. Jakież to typowe.

— Nie — odpowiedział Potter. — Nie o to chodzi. A gdyby nawet się dowiedzieli, naprawdę myślisz, że ukaraliby mnie czymś większym niż zwykłą reprymendą? Każdy jest dla mnie tak cholernie miły, że aż chce mi się rzygać. A jeśli o ciebie chodzi, dodaliby ci do wyroku kolejne pięć lat bez mrugnięcia okiem.

Draco nienawidził tego, że mężczyzna ma rację i nieważne co powiedział, miał ku temu szlachetny powód. Zmienił temat.

— Przynajmniej ja nie musiałem tego znosić. Przed wojną byłem raczej tym złym.

Potter uśmiechnął się.

— Tak, sadzę, że byłeś okropny.

Między nimi zapadła chwila niespodziewanie przyjemnej ciszy.

— Jest sobota, prawda, Potter?

— Tak.

— Więc dlaczego masz na sobie aurorskie szaty? Każą wam pracować w weekendy?

Potter wzruszył ramionami.

— Zadają mniej pytań — odpowiedział — gdy korzystam z biurowego świstoklika. Zakładają, że to oficjalna sprawa aurorów. Ale chyba powinienem już iść. Dziś jest wypad do Hogsmeade i… eee… powinienem się dziś spotkać z Ginny w Trzech Miotłach.

— Wypad do Hogsmeade — powtórzył Draco. Dziwnie było myśleć o dniach wolnych, w których można było powłóczyć się po wiosce, wymigując się tym od pracy domowej. Przypomniał sobie, jak pewnego razu Pansy przyłapała go, gdy obściskiwał się z Theodorem Nottem w alejce za Miodowym Królestwem. Wyraz jej twarzy był bezcenny, a przez resztę semestru pozwolili jej się przyłapać dla zabawy jeszcze kilka razy. Teraz wspomnienie wydawało się być zaczerpnięte z życia kogoś innego. Pozostawiło w piersi dławiące uczucie.

— A więc ty i siostra Weasleya…

Potter zaczął bawić się zapinkami płaszcza, a palce Draco zacisnęły się w pięść na wspomnienie dłoni Pottera w jego ręce, dotyku jego ciała, otulającego go opiekuńczo. Jego litości. Musiał pamiętać o tym, jak naprawdę to wyglądało. Litość i nieznośne poczucie winy.

— Tak — odpowiedział mężczyzna. — Wróciliśmy do siebie, tak sądzę. Nie wiem.

— Nie wiesz?

Potter zawahał się.

— Cóż, nie widujemy się zbyt często. W lecie tak dużo się działo… A potem zaczął się trening aurorski i Hogwart został ponownie otwarty… Nie wiem. Chciała, żebyśmy do siebie wrócili, ja bardzo ją lubię, ale niełatwo jest z nią być.

— Po zniszczeniu najpotężniejszego czarodzieja stulecia nie jesteś chyba spragniony nowych wyzwań. Dlaczego bycie zakochanym nie jest takie łatwe? — odpowiedział z większą goryczą niż zamierzał.

Potter przestał bawić się płaszczem.

— Nie jesteśmy zakochani — odparł. — Mówiłem ci, nie wiem, co tak właściwie jest między nami. Nie wiem, czego tak właściwie chcę.

— Jeśli jest tak trudna w obyciu, jak mówisz, możesz przynajmniej ją przelecieć, zanim na coś się zdecydujesz.

Potter pobladł.

— Dlaczego jesteś takim dupkiem, Malfoy? Nie przyszedłem się kłócić.

— Nie, przyszedłeś tu, by ukoić swoje poczucie winy — wykrzyknął Draco. — Za moją matkę i mnie, i…

— Nie po to tu jestem — warknął mężczyzna w odpowiedzi.

— A więc po co, Potter? Dlaczego tu jesteś? Dlaczego urywasz się z pracy i kłamiesz w biurze świstoklików, by tutaj przyjść? Dlaczego każesz czekać swojej dziewczynie?

— Nie wiem! — Potter wstał i zaczął krążyć szybko po pokoju. — Nie wiem, do cholery! Po prostu… Chciałem cię zobaczyć. Chciałem się upewnić, że wszystko z tobą w porządku. I tak, przykro mi z powodu twojej matki. Czuję, że mogłem jej pomóc i przepraszam, że zawiodłem. Ale powinienem też pomóc wielu ludziom i nie zrobiłem tego. Staram się z tym żyć każdego pieprzonego dnia i jestem cholernie zmęczony zapewnieniami innych, że „wszystko jest w porządku” i że za nic mnie nie winią. Może dlatego tu jestem. Bo wiem, że jeśli istnieje człowiek, który nigdy nie pozwoli mi o tym zapomnieć, to jesteś nim ty. A ja nie chcę zapominać. I nie chcę czuć się dobrze.

— A ja chcę czuć się dobrze — odpowiedział Draco. — I chcę zapomnieć. O wszystkim. Chcę zapomnieć o wojnie i o ludziach, których skrzywdziłem, o tym, jak umierali. Chcę zapomnieć, jak bardzo zawiodłem swoich rodziców. Chcę zapomnieć o tej głupiej szkole, o tym, że nigdy nie byłem wystarczająco dobry w nauce. O tym, że w ogóle cię poznałem i że kiedykolwiek się liczyłeś. Ale nie mogę, tak długo, jak tu przyłazisz i pieprzysz mi w głowie, jasne? Więc po prostu wyjdź. Dołącz do swojej małej przyjaciółki i… Wynoś się.

Zapadła cisza, brzęcząca boleśnie w jego uszach. Zakrył je dłońmi.

Potter zatrzymał się i pochylił nad stołem.

— Malfoy. — Jego głos był cichy, a dwie sylaby przesiąknięte były desperacją.

„Po prostu wyjdź”, powiedział Draco w myślach.

— Malfoy, spójrz na mnie.

Draco zebrał się w sobie. Wiedział, co musi zrobić. Podniósł głowę i ujrzał oczy Pottera proszące o coś, czego nie mógł mu dać. Wstał z krzesła i obserwował, jak szkło zamienia się w kamień. Potter zniknął.

 

 

***

 

 

Uliczne latarnie rzucały migoczące cienie na mokrej ziemi, gdy Draco szedł niemal niezauważalny wzdłuż opuszczonej uliczki.

W oknie nad sklepem z dowcipami Weasleyów świeciło się światło, a w pomieszczeniu widać było poruszającą się sylwetkę. Przyspieszył, dopóki ponownie tego dnia nie znalazł się przed budynkiem Gringotta. Z sąsiadującej ulicy dobiegał rubaszny śmiech. Draco wędrował po Pokątnej bez celu, ale jego zdradzieckie stopy skierowały go w stronę hałaśliwych dźwięków i stłumionych świateł.

Ktoś wyszedł z budynku na końcu ulicy. Draco zatrzymał się. Palce zacisnęły się na bezużytecznej różdżce.

— Szukasz tu czegoś? — wymamrotała kobieta. Szła w jego kierunku, a w przyćmionym świetle zobaczył, że miała na twarzy mocny makijaż i zdecydowanie nie zamierzała wskazywać mu drogi. Uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła w jego stronę kościstą dłoń, a Draco wzdrygnął się i cofnął do miejsca, w którym jego plecy napotkały latarnię. Otuliła go delikatnym światłem. Spostrzegł, że oczy kobiety rozszerzają się w nagłym zrozumieniu. A potem, tak szybko jak się pojawiła, zniknęła. Jej wysokie obcasy wystukiwały szaleńczy rytm na brukowanej ulicy.

Przeklął w ciemności. Jaki pożytek mogła mieć z niego dziwka?

 

Z nieba spadały duże krople deszczu, więc założył kaptur i skierował się z powrotem w stronę dziedzińca za Dziurawym Kotłem. Nawet o tej godzinie słyszał stłumioną kakofonię dźwięków samochodów i klaksonów, dochodzącą z mugolskiej części Londynu. Gdy był dzieckiem, miasto zawsze go przerażało, ale dźwięki te były niepokojące nawet teraz. Powiedział sobie, że to tylko kolejna niedogodność. Stawiał czoło gorszym rzeczom.

Podniósł ręce i przycisnął je go ściany. Była zimna i taka znajoma. Odwrócił się i oparł o nią plecami, a wilgotny chłód kamieni przesiąkł przez płaszcz. Wziął głęboki oddech i rozluźnił się przy znajomym doznaniu. Zamknął oczy i stał tak przez długi czas, zapominając o deszczu.

— Malfoy? — Otworzył oczy. W progu pojawiła się sylwetka, rzucając cień na brukowaną ulicę. Chwilę potem wyszła z budynku i stanęła przed nim. — Chciałem przyjść wcześniej, ale nie byłem pewien, czy powinienem.

Draco miał nadzieję, że minie dużo czasu, zanim natknie się na Pottera. Miał nadzieję, że ujrzenie go nie przywróci wszystkich wspomnień o białych kafelkach, żółtych dywanach, słowach bez sensu i szklanej ścianie. Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie nic czuł, nie będzie nic pamiętał.

— Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie mnie znaleźć? — zapytał.

— Świat jest mały. — Potter wzruszył ramionami. — Poza tym, byłem dziś u Rona i George’a, a on słyszał od Toma, że pokazałeś się dziś rano. — Zmarszczył czoło. — Nikt mnie nie poinformował, że cię zwalniają.

— Nie byłeś do tego uprawniony — odpowiedział Draco.

Potter przytaknął.

— Racja. — Zamyślił się. — Mimo wszystko sądzę, że nowy przewodniczący Wizengamotu jest odpowiednim kandydatem na to stanowisko. Powiedział, że przejrzał niektóre sprawy przeprowadzane zaraz po wojnie, ale myślę, że mówił tylko to, co chciałem usłyszeć, by mnie spławić. — Mimo deszczu i otaczających ich ciemności, oczy Pottera błyszczały znajomo. — Powinni już wiedzieć, że nie poddaję się tak łatwo.

Draco milczał przez moment, a potem odepchnął się od ściany.

— Pójdę już — powiedział. — Jutro widzę się z moją matką.

Mężczyzna nie poruszył się.

— To będzie trudne.

— Wiem. Powinienem iść dzisiaj, ale… przegapiłem godziny odwiedzin. Powiedzieli, że mogę ją zobaczyć tylko pomiędzy drugą i czwartą.

Potter zmarszczył brwi.

— To nie w porządku. Powinieneś móc się z nią widywać, kiedy tylko zechcesz. — Przerwał. — Chcesz… To znaczy mógłbym… Mógłbym z tobą pójść. Możemy iść nawet teraz, jeśli chcesz.

„Chcesz”… Draco pozwolił, by słowo zawisło między nimi.

— Dlaczego to robisz? — zapytał.

— Bo… wpuszczą mnie. I być może będziesz potrzebował przyjaciela.

Draco roześmiał się.

— Nie sądzę, że moglibyśmy zostać przyjaciółmi, Potter. Twojej żonie na pewno by się to nie spodobało. — W oczach mężczyzny pojawiło się pytanie, więc Draco dodał: — Widziałem ją dziś, jak wchodziła do Madame Malkin. Tak przy okazji, gratulacje. Kiedy poród?

Potter spojrzał na pociemniałe niebo i pokręcił głową.

— Nie jest moją żoną. Zerwaliśmy jakieś dwa lata temu. Jej mężem jest Neville, a poród, o ile się nie mylę, planowany jest na wrzesień.

Tego nie oczekiwał.

— Dwa lata… — powtórzył.

— Powiedziałeś, że nie chcesz, bym przychodził cię odwiedzać — odpowiedział Potter szybko. — Za każdym razem, kiedy próbowałem, bo próbowałem przez całe miesiące, ty tylko stałeś i wpatrywałeś się w ścianę, mówiłeś masę okropnych rzeczy albo milczałeś… — przerwał nagle. — Pewnie nikt ci nie powiedział, że odwiedzający mogą obserwować pomieszczenie z drugiej strony. — Nie wiedział. — Po jakimś czasie zdałem sobie sprawę, że tylko ci wszystko utrudniam. Dlatego przestałem przychodzić. Ja i Ginny zerwaliśmy kilka miesięcy po mojej ostatniej wizycie w Azkabanie. Powinienem zrobić to wcześniej, ale to niełatwe. Weasleyowie byli dla mnie rodziną… Ciągle są. Ale zerwanie z Ginny… oznacza też… inne rzeczy.

— Jakie?

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie wiem — odparł, jakby nie miał dwóch lat na posegregowanie swoich myśli. — Takie, jak… uświadomienie sobie, dlaczego przez ten cały czas, gdy Ginny nie było obok, nie myślałem o niej. I dlaczego to nie o niej tak usilnie starałem się zapomnieć.

— Powiedziałeś, że nie chcesz niczego zapominać.

— Bo nie chcę — odpowiedział. Deszcz zamienił się w ulewę.. Włosy Pottera zamieniły się w mokre, ciemne pasma i przykleiły mu się do twarzy, a woda kapała mu z koniuszka nosa. — Jeśli dalej chcesz, żebym sobie poszedł, pójdę.

— Nie wiem, czego chcę — przyznał Draco — ale chyba nie tego.

Potter uśmiechnął się.

Draco wiedział, że była jedna rzecz, o której mogliby porozmawiać w ciemnej, porzuconej alejce, a o kolejnej mogliby pomówić w świetle dnia. Pokręcił głową.

— Dopiero teraz zaczyna się dla mnie wojna — powiedział. — Już to widziałem… To, jak ludzie na mnie patrzą, jak schodzą z drogi, żeby mnie ominąć.

— Będzie dobrze — wyszeptał Potter, podchodząc o krok bliżej. — Nie musisz przez to przechodzić całkiem sam.

Draco drżał. Cofnął się o krok, ale obaj byli teraz blisko siebie, tak blisko, że gdyby tylko chcieli, gdyby tylko spróbowali, mogliby się dotknąć. Między nimi nie rozciągała się żadna szklana bariera, nie było żadnych ludzi, którzy mogliby ich powstrzymać. Z piersi Draco wydobywał się płytki, urywany oddech. Zastanawiał się, kiedy ostatni raz ktoś go dotykał, tak naprawdę, w sposób, który miał znaczenie. Być może nigdy.

Pozwolił Potterowi podejść bliżej. 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Southwark — jedna z dzielnic Londynu  
> [2] wyrażenie „I'm sorry” może oznaczać zarówno „przepraszam”, jak i „przykro mi”, w tym przypadku nabiera dwuznaczności.


End file.
